drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List Of Vehicles/@comment-76.167.248.189-20171210225338
Top Vehicles in Drive Ahead This is my personal opinion, feel free to correct. LISTED BY STATS This list informs you of how these look on paper. * Two Sider * Class: Speed, Stability, Power, Agility - PROS: - Difficult to kill - Fast - Agile - Stable - CONS: - Nothing. * Tank * Class: Heavyweight, Projectile - PROS: - Good for pushing - Stable - Good weapon(turret barrel) - Losing wheels is unimportant - Projectiles - CONS: - Unprotected head - Slow - Weak to projectiles * Monster Truck * Class: Allrounder, Power, Size - Fast - Good clearance - Good for crushing - Slightly protected head - CONS: - Easy to flip - Bad brakes * Classic Monster * Class: Allrounder, Power, Stability, Size - PROS: - Fast - Good clearance - Good for crushing - Good stability - Decently protected head - CONS: - Not much. * Dragster * Class: Speed, Stability - PROS: - Fast - Agile - Good for crushing - Good weapon(nose) - Hard to flip - Decent against projectiles - CONS: - Low head defense if not in wheelie - Difficult to maneuver due to large size * Space Interceptor * Class: Speed, Boost - PROS: - Fast - Agile - Boost - Counters projectiles - CONS: - Unpredictable - Low head defense at start * Hovercar * Class: Agility - PROS: - Fast - Agile - Floats - Difficult target to hit - CONS: - Easy to climb over - Bouncy in water * Steamroller * Class: Heavyweight, Power, Size - PROS: - Amazing head defense - Tall - Difficult to flip - Good for crushing - Can climb - CONS: - Very slow - Hard to maneuver - Cannot climb walls * Soccer Cannon * Class: Projectile - PROS: - Counters EVERYTHING - Easy to get - Powerful projectiles - Amazing head defense - Impossible to kill from behind - CONS: - Driving this is a gamble, can kill itself or destroy its opponent - Slow * Dual Snowballer * Class: Speed, Projectile - PROS: - Double-sided - Cannons prop up on ground and lets you have a turret - Can land upside down - Snowballs - CONS: - Cannot drive upside down - Unpredictable * Frosty Car * Speed, Agility - PROS: - Very high speed - Decent head defense - Easily maneuverable - Agile - Good grip - CONS: - Easy to crush - Can overshoot jumps * Monster Bus * Class: Allrounder, Power, Size - PROS: - Fast - Tall - Strong - Good for pushing - CONS: - Easy to kill from front LISTED BY PRACTICALITY This list teaches you of these top vehicles and their uses. Two Sider can defeat almost everything and is good in all maps, but is especially good in technical maps. Countered by: Nothing. I kid you not. Vehicles weak to: None. Tank is great for maps with only one floor. Countered by: Speed, Agility, Power Vehicles weak to: Frosty Car, Space Interceptor, Two Sider, Soccer Cannon Monster Truck is good for maps that are enclosed. Countered by: Projectile Vehicles weak to: Two Sider, Steamroller, Tank Classic Monster is good for all open-air maps. Countered by: Projectile Vehicles weak to: Steamroller, Two Sider Dragster is good for maps with open spaces. Countered by: Heavyweight, Allrounder Vehicles weak to: Steamroller, Monster Truck, Classic Monster Space Interceptor is good for all maps that have multiple floors and large areas for flight. Countered by: Projectile Vehicles weak to: Two Sider, Classic Monster Hovercar is great in technical maps and ones that have lots of water. Countered by: Allrounder, Power Vehicles weak to: Monster Truck, Monster Bus, Two Sider, Tank, Steamroller. Note: This seems like a lot, but I promise you it is excellent in its own way. Steamroller is unstoppable for single-floor maps, and does slightly worse(however still amazing) in maps that are double-floored. Suffers in technical maps. Countered by: Speed, Agility Vehicles weak to: Two Sider Soccer Cannon is a complete gamble, and does best in open-air maps. Countered by: Itself Vehicles weak to: Itself, Two Sider Dual Snowballer is good in maps with open air, and flippable sides(i.e. Shifting Glaciers, Bone Bridges) Countered by: Power, Heavyweight Vehicles weak to: Tank, Steamroller, Monster Truck, Classic Monster, Two Sider Frosty Car is a technical map only specialist. Countered by: Speed, Power Vehicles weak to: Steamroller, Two Sider, Dragster, Space Interceptor Monster Bus is good in most maps with one floor and open air. Countered by: Agility Vehicles weak to: Dragster, Monster Truck, Classic Monster, Two Sider, Space Interceptor LISTED FROM WORST TO BEST 12: Frosty Car 11: Hovercar 10: Monster Bus 9: Dual Snowballer 8: Space Interceptor 7: Dragster 6: Tank 5: Monster Truck 4: Classic Monster 3: Soccer Cannon 2: Steamroller 1: Two Sider LISTING OF RUNNER-UPS Use this list if you're poor and can't afford any of the ones listed above. T-Rex Monster Cannon Chinese Dragon Speedboat Yacht SWAT Van Gunboat Space Shuttle(for farming purposed in KOTH) Ice Glider Allosaurus Horse Ghost Train Banana Car Snowball Tank Invisible Car Compensator Bike Bumper Car/Hovercraft Lucky